


Foolish Pride

by steinvor



Series: Dark! AU Noblesse [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Sexual Fantasy, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Моральный горизонт событий -это, по аналогии, единственный поступок, после которого человека всё равно что нет. То есть, он продолжает ходить, говорить, дышать и весьма активно действовать, но с точки зрения других он уже не человек, а полное чудовище. Как не может свет вырваться из-за горизонта событий, так и наш злодей уже никак не может оправдаться: даже если он тысячу собак погладит, это будет выглядеть фальшиво и нелепо. Он может только идти дальше по пути зла,
Relationships: Takeo/Krantz, Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Series: Dark! AU Noblesse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187792
Kudos: 2





	Foolish Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cokaserbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokaserbia/gifts).



> Неточная цитата из брошюры Дж. Стайнера «Учебник дилера смерти».  
> Упоминается Майк Хоар

Тао лежал на своей заправленной по уставному порядку кровати и пытался подбрасывать и ловить одной рукой теннисный мяч. Говорят, развивает мелкую моторику.  
И заодно это было хоть какое-то внекомпьютерное развлечение.  
На мобильные средства связи и компьютеры был наложен строгий запрет, на базе вот уже почти неделю был введен комендантский час и карантин.  
Тао с видимым усилием подавил накатившую вновь, искажающую его так называемый «моральный горизонт событий» волну раздражения, и попытался занять себя чем-то находившимся в зоне его видимости.  
Прямо напротив его койки была расположена кровать Такео, однако сам снайпер сейчас находился в ванной.  
Как неодобрительно замечал иногда Шарк, снайпер за последнее время действительно отрастил невероятной длины «волосню», так что времени на помывку у Такео уходила уйма.  
Тао зафиксировал, как рекомендуют в книжках по метанию боевых ножей, лучезапястный сустав и попытался не стукнуть мячиком в потолок, а просто подбросить на пару десятков сантиметров. У Такео так легко и непринужденно получалось…  
Мячик упал рядом с его головой и скатился с кровати. Тао услышал, как он стукнулся пару раз об стенку и наконец где-то там остановился.  
Он попытался достать до него пяткой, но почти сразу же бросил эту авантюрную затею.  
Стукнула дверь, и через минуту в более светлом прямоугольнике проема нарисовался высокий поджарый силуэт Такео. Одним полотенцем он обмотал поясницу и бедра, а другим старательно выжимал свои длинные почти что в полтора метра длиной волосы. Мокрые пряди он сначала старательно обтер, а затем осторожно поведя головой закинул за спину.  
\- Надо было сделать как в рекламе, таким рывком, чтобы брызги полетели в разные стороны, - лениво и не скрывая отчетливо прозвучавших ноток ревнивой зависти заметил Тао.  
Снайпер быстро обернулся к нему по привычке сощурил глаза. У него была неприятная особенность, характерная для всех стрелков, смотреть так, чтобы было непонятно, куда именно он смотрит, на тебя или скажем, на что-то сзади.  
Выражение лица у него было такое же неопределенное.  
\- Ты, я слышал, на следующий конец месяца тоже записался на курсы специальной летной подготовки?  
Всем участником ДА-5 время от времени позволялось обучиться каким-то новым навыкам или получить дополнительную специальность.  
Такео с самого начала вызвался обучаться еще и вертолетному делу. Не простейшим навыкам включения автопилота и посадки, а именно полноценному управлению боевым транспортным вертолетом.  
Он вообще был очень целеустремленным и рациональным.  
Кранц ему разрешил, несмотря на то, что обучение проводилось, как водится на другой базе.  
Кое-какие полетные навыки у них имелись, так что снайпер должен был уехать из подразделения всего лишь на шесть или семь месяцев.  
Перспектива полгода как минимум находиться один на один с Акулой, потому что Хаммера тоже неделю тому назад официально пригласили на какое-то внеочередное повышение его квалификации, Тао совсем не вдохновляла.  
Тем более что Кранц целыми сутками пропадал на своих офицерских и прочих отчетных мероприятиях. Вот и он, Тао выдумал себе очередную сногсшибательную тренировку.  
\- Запишусь на курсы пилотирования гражданских грузовых или пассажирских самолетов. Кто его знает, может придется освобождать какой-нибудь авиалайнер от захватчиков-террористов. Потребуется пилот, и вот он, здесь я! Здорово придумал?  
Такео недоверчиво поднял бровь. Конечно, лишняя специальность никому в спецгруппе не помешает, но ограниченность срока обучения вызывала сомнения в качестве полученных знаний и навыков.  
\- Ты уверен, что стоит за это браться? Мы же армейский спецназ, а не настоящие пилоты.  
Тао немного натянуто рассмеялся: «Мы же модифицированные высшего уровня, черт возьми! А модифицированные высшего уровня должны переебать и переплевать…тьфу-ты, переплюнуть всех моряков, десантников и летунов вместе взятых…»  
Такео скептически хмыкнул и наконец-то отстал, улегся на своей кровати.  
Волосы предварительно убрал из-за спины и аккуратно рассредоточил по всей подушке.  
Правда часть волос все равно прилипла к голым плечам, а мокрые кончики свисали почти до пола.  
Снайперу надоело собирать не впитавшуюся в простынь влагу и он подложил под голову стянутую с живота и бедер повязку.  
«Давно бы так» - подавил победную усмешку хакер.  
Мы же столько лет все друг про друга знаем, и на заданиях сколько раз друг друга из такой дерьмовой задницы вытаскивали…Делали дренаж, переливание крови, перевязки. Мылись в походных условиях в конце концов.  
Пора было всем привыкнуть к несколько откровенному любованию голым торсом Такео.  
Дурацкая девичья стыдливость Такео наоборот, слишком раздражала и в известной степени будила нескромное воображение.  
Нет, конечно, же он не Шарк, и не станет сразу же в лоб по пьяни или еще по какому-нибудь неестественному залету выдергивать собственный член из штанов с предложением «давай потремся», или же заявлять еще более циничное, потребительское «на, отсоси», но и отсиживаться в темном углу, чтобы никто не дай бог не подумал, что у хакера на Такео есть кое-какие планы, в общем, упускать свой единственный шанс хакер не собирался.  
Интересно, как снайпер отреагирует, если узнает, что Тао сейчас на него мысленно дрочит? С другой стороны, почему бы не проверить его реакцию?  
Хакер прикрыл глаза и намеренно развернулся, так чтобы можно было исподтишка посматривать на обсыхающего Такео.  
Левая рука этак многозначительно спустилась ниже живота и будто непроизвольно стала совершать некие поглаживающие движения.  
Такео услышав его возню вопросительно вскинул ресницы. Глянул на этот раз пристально, так, что по позвоночнику пробежал этакий отнюдь не возбуждающий холодок.  
Хакер однажды сам с намерением вызвать того на откровенность процитировал ему знаменитое высказывание Стайнера. Мол, «профессиональный киллер должен выработать в себе позицию отчуждения», стать таким, чтобы от одного его взгляда замораживалась кровь в жилах. Да что там, замораживался и превращался в кристаллический лед спирт, что может быть еще смертоноснее и безжалостнее…  
Между тем даже профессионально беспринципный пофигист и разгильдяй Тао не любил этот фирменный взгляд абсолютно лишенного каких-либо человеческих эмоций убийцы.  
Не тяжелый, как у Кранца или равнодушно-поверхностный как у толстяка, а скользящий, но цепкий, безжалостный и постоянно что-то оценивающий. Тао непроизвольно передернул костлявыми плечиками, но двусмысленные намеки не прекратил.  
Даже что-то напел, показывая, что от намеченной цели просто так, из-за косого взгляда не отступится.

\- Жил-был мальчик  
Очень странный очарованный мальчик

Такео решил досмотреть представление до конца, устроился поудобнее, при этом его косые и прямые мышцы брюшного пресса на некоторое время резко обозначились, зазмеились, а потом снова улеглись плотно уложенными прямоугольными полосками. Четко выступавшая из-за втянутого живота линия грудины сначала приподнималась в такт еле заметному дыханию, а затем круто скатывалась вниз, туда где в конце концов после белой линии живота возвышался еще один естественный бугорок, по бокам круто выступали очертания тазобедренного сустава, затем лобковая кость и почти неразличимая паховая складка.  
Тао мысленно прошелся по всему анатомическому атласу, изучая в подробностях обнаженного Такео, а потом все-таки отвел глаза и постарался перевести разговор на интересующие обоих повседневные рабочие моменты.  
\- Хорошо, что лидер у нас Кранц. Вот он сейчас нам дал предварительное разрешение пройти полноценную летную подготовку, а в других группах отрываться от коллектива на такой срок не разрешают…  
Такео попытался проникнуть в его игру, и на всякий случай неопределенно хмыкнул. Тао попробовал зайти с другой стороны.  
\- Хотя ни за что не догадаешься, что именно у него на уме, но как командир и лидер спецгруппы он мужик нормальный.  
Снайпер прикрыл глаза рукой. Тао показалось, что этот приятельский разговор его товарищу по команде не очень-то приятен.  
\- Кранц, конечно, не Майк Хоар…  
\- Тао, я тебе что-то наверное должен?  
В памяти хакера тут же всплыла навязчиво повторяющаяся в последнее время картинка, когда от разорвавшегося вблизи артиллерийского снаряда, Тао буквально бросило сверху на распластавшегося на земле Такео.  
Интима правда тогда не случилось, но хакера ощущение живого движущегося под собой тела с тех пор преследовало и днем и ночью. То и дело визуализировалось в нескромных эротических фантазиях и в тактильных ощущениях подрагивающих от еле сдерживаемого возбуждения кончиках пальцев.  
«Можно я сейчас полежу на тебе голом сверху».  
Тао сжал кулаки. От напряжения даже заныли на левом предплечье мышцы.  
\- Ну, если ты станешь заказывать те самые масла и присадки…  
Речь шла о всяких оружейных смазках и прочих расходных материалах к огнестрелу.  
\- То надо перевести на наш общий расчетный счет примерно такую сумму…  
Мысленно его бедра и член соприкоснулись с напряженно подрагивающими бедрами и мужскими причиндалами Такео.  
Правую руку он засунет Такео в зад, а левая, скажем, чуть придавливает мошонку.

_Тао представляет как от распирающих в буквальном смысле ощущений, тело Такео бьется и корежится в жестоких и мучительных судорогах.  
Жесткие пальцы Тао с черными словно от синдрома сдавливания ногтями царапают воспаленную прямую кишку Такео внутри._

_А затем этими же испачканными еще разгоряченными после его нутра руками лидер сначала сжимает его дыхательное горло, а потом одним резким движением ломает шею…_

Ощущение взаимного проникновения в извращенные фантазии друг друга мгновенно выбрасывает обоих в жестокую и противоречивую реальность на жесткий ортопедический матрас стоящих возле противоположных стен таких же жестких, как безысходный поцелуй обреченности, казенных кроватей.  
Это пиздец!  
Тао и Такео почти одновременно открыли глаза и ошеломленно глянули друг на друга.  
Минутное неловкое молчание. У обоих почти одинаковые хаотически проносящиеся в мозгу мысли.  
Догадался ли он по изменившемуся и насколько изменившемуся лицу, о чем я только что мысленно сексуально фантазировал?  
\- Ты чего вскочил?  
Тао не сразу сообразил, что бы такое разряжающее нервозно возбужденную обстановку ответить.  
\- А сам чего?  
Такео пришел в себя конечно же значительно быстрее.  
\- Я-то лежу, а ты…  
Хакер действительно не совладал с эмоциями.  
\- Ну а раз так, значит придется вставать и воплощать нереализованные в мечтах моменты.  
Такео на некоторое мгновенье, наверное, даже опередил самого себя, вообразив как над ним сейчас наклонится Тао…  
Хакер нарочито широко раскинул над головой руки и потянулся, словно хорошо выспавшаяся дикая кошка. Медленно встал с кровати.  
\- Тоже пойду освежусь. Надеюсь, ты вымыл за собой нашу общую, между прочим ванну?  
Тао как нельзя более непринужденно пошел в ванную, и долго набирал сначала воду, а затем выводил на запотевшем от пара стекле какие-то одному ему понятные закорючки. Как заключил бы бесцеремонный Хаммер рисовал на зеркальном полотне хуи, а затем с наслаждением отдавшись своим фантазиям погрузился в мыльную пену.  
Снайпер наоборот, оделся в соответствии с уставом и лежал на заправленной теперь кровати сосредоточенно хмурив брови.  
Над произошедшим следовало серьезно и обстоятельно подумать.  
В конце концов, в жизни все получается или как в песне, или как в кино, или как в неудачной книге.  
Смотря какие слова подобрать.

Ну вот, так все и происходит  
Сначала вы разговариваете лицом к лицу  
Затем отворачивается она, отворачиваешься ты  
И теперь вы говорите стоя спиной к спине  
А потом уходит она  
А потом уходишь ты  
И когда она оборачивается, то ты уже ушел,  
А когда оборачиваешься ты, то Она ушла.  
Так ты и стоишь, один  
С этой твоей «дурацкой гордостью».  
В то время как туман оседает между вами  
Каждый ждет, что другой вернется

Foolish Pride Robert Mitchum


End file.
